we meet again, is that a fate ?
by galaxy-gogreen
Summary: Setelah dua tahun tak bertemu akhirnya Tao bertemu lagi dengan Kris, kini penantian Tao selama ini berbuah manis


We Meet Again, Is That A Fate ?

.

Cast :

Wu Yi Fan-Kris

Huang Zi Tao

Byun (Park) Baekhyun-as cameo

Park Chanyeol-as cameo

.

Genre :

Romance /mungkin bisa jadi/ ini BL loh bukan GS

.

Disclaimer:

Ini cerita punya saya, cast punya yang maha kuasa, ini cerita terinspirasi dari cerita nyatanya sepupu jd so sorry kalo garing, menemukan typo ? Wajar saya manusia yang mencintai typo semenjak menyukai naga, mari lestarikan TaoRis pair /angkat banner TaoRis/

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao Pov

Setelah pertemuanku waktu itu dengan Kris aku merasa akan ada pertemuan-pertemuan lagi dalam waktu dekat ini. Apalagi aku harus pindah sementara ke apartmen eonniku, karena rumahku bbbooocccooorrrr bbooccoorrr. Aku segera mengemasi barang-barang serta pakaianku, asdfghjkl banyak sekali pakaianku sudah masuk kedalam dua koper besar sedangkan buku-buku serta yang lain-lain juga dua koper.

Aku ingin menelpon taksi namun uangku tidak akan cukup hingga apartmen Baekhyun hyung, uangku hanya cukup sampai pintu taksi terbuka saja. Akhirnya aku beranikan diri menelpon hyungku, aku sangsi kalau sekarang dia sudah bangun, maklum pengantin baru

"yoboseo hyung, kau sudah bangun belum ?" tanya ku asal

"belum sepenuhnya, aku masih mengumpulkan nyawa nyawaku yang masih terbang Tao. Kenapa ?" tanya Baekhyun hyung dengan suaranya yang berat, benar benar tipikal orang yang baru bangun tidur

"Hyung, tolong jemput aku oke. Uangku hanya cukup sampai pintu taksi terbuka, koperku berat hyung pintaku memelas

"aigoo, oke oke akan ku suruh Yeollie menjemputmu. Kau tunggu di depan rumah dan juga kopermu" jawab hyungku diseberang sana

"aniyoo kau saja hyung, aku tidak mau dengan yoda caplang itu" protesku kesal

"dijemput Yeollie atau tidak sama sekali" jawab hyungku kemudian memutuskan telpon sepihak

"aisshh, Baekhyuuunnn menyebalkaannn" jeritku didepan rumah seusai menyeret koper.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Tao kini tengah menunggu jemputan 'suami' hyungnya di depan rumah, lima belas menit kemudian datanglah jemputan namja pengemar panda itu. Chanyeol menjemput adik 'istri'nya dengan audi a8 miliknya, namja tinggi bak tiang jemuran dengan mata besar serta wajah yang bisa diseret ke tengah keramaian itu turun, masih dengan piyama yang acak-acakan dan tanda yang semakin berwarna ia turun menghampiri Tao

"aigoo banyak sekali yang kau bawa Tao-ya" protes Chanyeol saat memasukkan koper milik Tao kedalam bagasi

"sudahlah, kajja masuk" ucap Tao memotong ucapan Chanyeol malas

"hey yoda caplang bolehkah aku bertanya ?" tanya Tao saat sudah di dalam mobil

"aniyo bila kau masih memanggilku yoda caplang" protes Chanyeol mulai mengemudikan mobil

"ne arraseo, Chanyeol hyung aku ingin bertanya tapi kau harus menjawabnya" tegas Tao yang kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius

"Apa ?" tanya Chanyeol fokus

"tanda apa itu dilehermu hyung ? warnanya lebih terang dibanding kemarin aku melihatnya" tanya Tao polos

"err, itu tanda cinta Tao-ya. Kau akan tau bila nanti kau sudah memiliki kekasih" jelas Chanyeol absurd sembari menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya

"oh, tapi kenapa Baekhyun hyung kemarin malu saat aku bertanya ?" tanya Tao bingung

"sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu, jaa kita mampir sebentar dirumah temanku. Tidak lama, kalau kau mau kau boleh ikut masuk" jawab Chanyeol membelokkan arah berlawanan dari jalan menuju apartmennya

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak terjadi banyak percakapan diantara mereka, Tao sibuk dengan handphone miliknya sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menyetir. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah temannya, rumah dengan arsitektur yang minimalis serta nyaman dilengkapi dengan taman mini didepannya serta ayunan.

Chanyeol turun mendahului Tao dan memencet bel, namja penyuka panda itu pun mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang, tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, betapa terkejutnya namja berkantung mata mirip panda itu saat melihat siapa yang berada dibelakang pintu

.

.

.

Tao Pov

Aku terperangah saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu. Omonaa itu Wu Yi Fan atau biasa aku panggil Kris, aku ternganga saat melihatnya.

"oh kau Yeol, kajja masuk" ucapnya mempersilahkan masuk

Aku terus menundukkan wajah, aku malu memperlihatkan wajah kerahku pada Kris. Aku mengekori Chanyeol hyung dibelakang, dan duduk disebelahnya dengan posisi tetap menunduk. Mereka pun memulai percakapan

"Hey Dobi kau ingin minum apa ?" tanya Kris

"apa itu 'isrti'mu kenapa tampak berbeda dengan yang kemarin ?" sambungnya lagi

"aku kopi saja, aissh ini adiknya Baekhyun, hyung. Dia pindah sementara rumahnya lagi direnovasi" jelas Chanyeol

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kris, nah anda ingin minum apa ?" tanya Kris sekalian memperkenalkan diri

"aumm, aku. . . .aku Tao, Huang Zi Tao" ucapku malu sekali

"heyy, kau si Panda rupanya ! kau ipar Dobi ternyata. Dunia memang sempit" ucap Kris terkejut dan tertawa

"hehe" tawaku kecil

"eheemmm, kalian melupakan aku. Hyung, ayo kita bicarakan bisnis kita, masalah Tao kau boleh ambil dia nanti malam di apartmenku" sambung Chanyeol sedikit kesal

"Okok dobi, sorry" ucap Kris kemudian duduk kembali dan tidak jadi mengambil minuman-etika yang baik harap dicoba dirumah-

"aku permisi ketaman dulu" ucapku kemudian berlalu

.

.

Mereka pun membicarakan bisnis mereka, aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku mengayunkan ayunan pelan dan dengan lengkungan kecil di bibirku tak hilang-hilang sejak tadi. Aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Kris lagi, bahkan hebatnya ia masih ingat aku meskipun sudah dua tahun berlalu.

Aku mengambil handphoneku dan membuka folder yang bertuliskan panda dan membuka folder lagi yang bernama PANDA SARANGHAE dan membuka poto hewan kesayanganku

"Tuan panda, aku kini bertemu dengannya lagi, doakan aku ya agar bisa berjodoh dengannya" ucapku semangat dan kemudian menutupnya kembali

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol hyung keluar dan memanggilku, ternyata mereka sudah selesai dengan pembicaraan bisnisnya. Chanyeol hyung berpamitan dengan Kris

"kami pulang dulu hyung" pamit Chanyeol hyung

"Panda, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu di apartmen Dobi. Bersipalah" ucapnya dengan smirk tipisnya

"ne, pasti" jawabku kemudian masuk mobil.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Kini Tao dan Chanyeol telah sampai, begitu juga dengan koper-koper bertanya namja pecinta panda itu. Kemudian ia berlari-lari mencari hyungnya

"Baek hyung, kau dimana ?" teriak Tao dari depan kamar tamu

"Apa ? jangan teriak-teriak Tao-ya aku belum tuli" teriak Baekhyun juga dengan suara yang melengking

"Hyung, sini sebentar ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, kajja ke kamar" ucap Tao menarik Baekhyun ke kamar barunya yang tentunya tidak bocor

"Apa ?" tanya Baekhyun pura pura penasaran, padahal ia bisa menebak apa yang akan dibicarakan Tao

"chagiiii, dimana kau letakkan celanaku ?" teriak Chanyeol dari kamar

"dimesin cuci Yeoll" teriak Baekhyun juga kemudian fokus lagi pada Tao yang ada didepannya

"Hyung, aku tadi sebelum kesini diajak yoda caplangmu ke rumah Kris si dragon-man ku hyung" cerita Tao berbunga-bunga hingga ada kumbang hinggap dikepalanya

"jinja ? lalu bagaimana ?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini ikut penasaran dengan cerita Tao barusan

"dia masih mengingatku hyung, lalu nanti malam ia juga mengajakku pergii" pekik Tao bahagia

"chukkhae Tao-ya, jaa bersiaplah aku setuju kalau kau jadi kekasihnya" jawab Baekhyun berbinar-binar

"Oke hyung" ucap Tao lagi

"Hyung, bantu aku memilih baju yang cocok " pinta Tao lagi

"Eh ? Bukannya kau sangat fashionista tao ?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Aku gugup hyung, ayolah tolong hyung" mohon Tao

"Oke oke kalau begitu ayo" jawab Baekhyun

.

.

Tao pun membuka kopernya dan mengambil baju didalam sana dan menjejernya diatas ranjang bak penjual baju kreditan. Baekhyun pun ikut memilih baju

"bagaimana kalau ini ?" tanya Baekhyun mengangkat sebuah shirt berwarna baby blue dengan jaket kulit hitam

"aniyo hyung, terlalu manly Aku takut disangka berjiwa seme" jawab Tao malu malu

"ini ?" sebuah tshirt lengan panjang dengan sebuah jeans hitam

"kau gila hyung ? aku tidak sedang ingin kerja part time" protes Tao mempoutkan bibir curvenya

"aiiggoo anak ini, kau mau pakai apa eoh ?" tanya Baekhyun gemas

"sesuatu yang manis dan menarik hyung" jawab Tao malu malu

"hey Tao-ya, sekarang hyungmu milikku ! aku ambil dia dulu" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menarik Baekhyun keluar kamar

"aiisshh kau menyebalkan yoda caplang" teriak Tao kesal

.

.

Tao pun akhirnya terpaksa memilih baju sendiri, ia sibuk didepan cermin. Dan akhirnya ia memilih sebuah baju v neck soft brown dengan celana biru panjang Waktu berjalan terasa begitu lama bagi Tao, bahkan perpindahan antara detik pertama ke detik kedua begitu sangat lama.

Karena lelah menunggu, akhirnya Tao pun tertidur dan tak terasa hampir malam, ia terbangun karena ingat dengan janjinya. Dengan segera ia mandi dan berdandan. Penampilan yang natural dan tidak berlebihan, dan sekarang saatnya menunggu

.

.

.

Tao pov

Aissh, aku sudah menunggu hampir satu jam tapi Kris belum muncul juga. Kondisi sekarang sepi. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua pasangan bodoh itu dikamar.

Tidak lama setelah aku menghela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya pintu diketuk dan omooo Kris datang *bboocccooorrr*

"akh, kau tampak menabjubkan Tao" puji Kris

"gomawo, kau juga terlihat tampan Kris-ssi" balasku

"kajja, kita pergi. Dobi dan Baekhyun kemana ?" tanya Kris

"molla, mereka didalam kamar dan tidak keluar sampai sekarang" jawabku polos

"ara ara, kajja" ajak Kris seraya menggandeng tanganku

Bluusshhh wajahku seketika memerah, aku merasa terbang. Kemudian Kris mengajakku makan malam disebuah cafee klassik di dekat namsan tower. Kami berbicara banyak

"Kris-ssi

Belum selesai aku berbicara Kris menyela pembicaraanku

"panggil saja gege, Tao-ya" ucapnya tegas

"ne ge, apa kau datang saat pernikahan hyungku ?" tanyaku penasaran

"ne, aku datang namun aku segera pulang sesaat setelah aku mendapatkan separuh bunga pengantin. Aku teringat tugasku, wae ?" tanyanya padaku

Aku membulatkan mataku karena terkejut kalau ia yang menerima separuh bunga itu. Dengan setengah tidak percaya aku melanjutkan ucapanku

"Ge, kau tau aku juga menerima separuh bunga itu" ucapku perlahan

"jinja ? syukurlah. Tao-ah, saranghae. Aku menyukaimu saat kita pertama bertemu dikafe, err sebenarnya aku ingin menemuimu lagi namun aku terlau sibuk dengan urusan yayasan yang aku kelola" jelasnya

"jinja ge ? nado saranghae gege" ucapku bahagia

"ne jinja Tao-ah. Gomawo telah menungguku setiap hari ditaman dimana kita bertemu untuk kedua kalinya" ucap Kris lembut

"kau tahu darimana ge ?" tanyaku terkejut

"aku selalu lewat sana Tao-ya bila keluar makan malam, mianhae aku ingin menemuimu saat itu namun pekerjaanku masih menunggu. Namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi, karena sepupuku juga ikut mengurusnya" ucapnya seraya mencium punggung tanganku

"Gege, gomawo saranghae" ucapku pelan, terlalu bahagia

"nado, Tao-ah. We meet again,is that fake for us ?" tanya lagi Kris

"ne ge, mungkin ini takdir" jawabku pelan

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam, akhirnya aku diantar Kris pulang. Aku mendorong pintu apartmen, dibelakangku ada Kris ge ia ingin memastikan aku tidak akan apa-apa hingga sampai kamar. Di depan terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan yang tidak harus aku lihat, kemudian refleks Kris ge menutup mataku dengan kedua tanagnnya

"ya ! Dobi setidaknya kalau kau berciuman lakukanlah dikamar" teriak Kris gemas

"pengantin baru hyung" jawab Chanyeol enteng kemudian masuk kamar

"nah, Tao-ah jaljayo" ucap Kris ge melepaskan tangannya dimataku

"ne ge, hati-hati" ucapku

"ne"

.

.

Chuu~

.

.

.

Kris ge mencium pipiku lembut dan mengacak rambutku pelan

.

.

"besok aku jemput jam delapan chagi. Sleep well and tight , bye" jawabnya seraya menutup pintu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini uda beneran end loh ( ´̯-̮`̯) .

.

.

Terimakasi yang uda pernah ripiu , saya balas lewat pm kok biar kesannya romantis /ohok/ ( ´̯-̮`̯).

Kalo ending ini cerita kelewat biasa ya maklum soalnya ini cerita nyata yang dialami sepupu saya yang saya tuangkan ke penpik/ini dulu dibuat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun/ , di ripiu ada yg minta sampe nikah, tar ya saya usahakan buat bikinnya soalnya ini uda deket UAS , catetan belum lengkap , rumus banyak /abaikan/ sedangakan ini cm penpik lama yang diremake jadi ya cepet lah saya post (‾▿‾")

kritik saran bash flame dan sebagainya saya terima kok sebab hidup tanpa mereka itu hampa dan garing.

Saya ga maksa ripiu , sebab kerjaan sampingan saya juga sebagai silent rider ( ´̯-̮`̯)

Baayyyy


End file.
